


Come and  dance with me

by BubbyWritesStuff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amélie got game, Dancing, F/F, Flirting, Kissing, Making Out, Nightclub, Soft Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbyWritesStuff/pseuds/BubbyWritesStuff
Summary: Angela wasn't the type to say no to a crazy night out with her friends. Sometimes, like everyone else, she needed to relax after a hard day of work at the hospital. And tonight would be no exception.
Relationships: Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix & Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Come and  dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there :) If you want you can listen to "Physical" by Dua Lipa, it fit the story quite well !

Angela wasn't the type to say no to a crazy night out with her friends. Sometimes, like everyone else, she needed to relax after a hard day of work at the hospital. And tonight would be no exception.

For the occasion, she was wearing a slit blue sequin dress, which highlighted her long legs. Relentlessly walking down the halls of the hospital apparently had some unexpected benefits.

Her neck was adorned with a small silk scarf, also blue. Her makeup was simple but brought out her azure eyes, and gold adorned her nails. Beautiful, she said to herself as she caught sight of her reflection in one of the club's mirrors.

After a few drinks with her friends, the blonde walked to the dance floor. She lost herself to the frenzied rhythms and began to dance under the lights, leaving all her worries behind for a moment. A midst all these strangers, she was no longer Dr. Ziegler. Just a person there to have fun and enjoy life for a few hours.

From the VIP lounge overlooking the dance floor, a lonely figure watched the dance floor intently.

A glass of alcohol in hand, Amélie Guillard, tried to forget the horrible fiasco that had been her date. A friend of hers had signed her up on a dating app, thinking it would do her good after her divorce. But it was quite the opposite. It just wasn't her style.

So she had decided to clear her thoughts in her own way. Dancing had always been an escape route for her, a way to deal with a reality that was sometimes far too restrictive to her tastes.

Even if ballet dancing was undoubtedly her favorite, Amélie appreciated the freedom offered by modern music. No entrechat or pas de deux, just a sensation, a touch of instinct, freedom.

After having finished her drink, the brunette therefore headed for the dance floor and mingled with the crowd. She closed her eyes for a moment and let herself be carried away by the music. A smile quickly appeared on her red tinted lips. Letting go was good sometimes, she thought, as a new song began. She opened up her eyes again and saw a blue lightning bolt near her.

Intrigued, Amélie focused her amber gaze on the origin of this phenomenon. A few meters from her, a woman all dressed in blue was dancing. Her blonde hair and dress shone brightly under the garish club lights. Completely absorbed by her dance, the young woman paid no attention to the looks that were carried on her, or did not care one bit.

Amélie bit her lip as she watched her discreetly from head to toe. And even more when she had the chance to meet Angela's blue gaze. The doctor felt her heart beat harder in her chest as she was lost in the gold of the brunette’s eyes. She wanted more. And that mischievous smile didn't help at all.

Pink rose to her cheeks, and the music seemed like a distant memory. The two women moved closer to each other and then began to dance together, completely forgetting about the world around them. Angela was amazed by the contours of Amelie's face, that perfectly shaped eyebrow, her panther’s like gaze, her shapped lips. She also noticed the tattoo on her arm. These finely muscled arms, finished with long fingers adorned with a perfect manicure. There was something magnetic emanating from this person. Once you met her gaze, you couldn't look away. Like a drug Angela already seemed addicted to.

Angela let herself be guided by this stranger who seemed to read her like an open book.

The brunette's hand rested on her lower back and gently pulled her against her. Angela felt a shiver run down her spine at the touch. Her fingers were like ice against her scalded skin from the dance.

It was intoxicating in a way, like dipping your hand slowly into the water of a lake on a summer day. This cold spread through her, pleasant and so welcomed in the midst of the heat of the nightclub.

And so they continued to dance, eye in eye, unable to break the spell. No need for words, body language did the rest. It was one of those moments that you didn't want to see the end of.

Angela soon found herself in the beautiful brunette’s arms, her back pressed against her chest. Again, she felt that cold seize her again as Amelie put her hands on her hips, as if to guide her movements. Another shiver ran through her and she bit her lip. At least Amelie couldn't see her crimson cheeks this way. A small laugh near her ear, however, made her open her eyes again.

"Relax _chérie_ …" Amélie whispered to her, giving goosebumps to her poor victim.

_"Eas_ _ier_ _sa_ _id than done_ _…"_ Angela thought.

She turned around and found herself face to face with Amélie, who was still watching her with that mischievous smile. They were so close that Angela could feel the brunette’s hot breath against her lips. It would have been so easy to kiss her...

Too early perhaps?

The brunette didn't give her time to think however, and led her into a new dance.

Or maybe too late…

* * *

"Can I buy you a drink?" Amélie asked, slightly out of breath after their dancing.

"I’d love that." Angela smiled and followed her, trying to make her way through the growing crowd. She met her friends’ gazes, who gave her great nods of approval as they saw her walk away with the beautiful brunette. She gently took Angela’s hand and gave her a wink that made her shiver.

Amelie did not lead her to the bar though, as the blonde had initially believed. No, instead they climbed a spiral staircase that led them into the VIP lounge. Here, the lights were dimmed, oscillating between red and purple. There were sofas that seemed a lot more comfortable than the ones on the ground floor, and a lot more space between the tables. The brunette stopped in front of one of them and invited Angela to sit down.

The doctor did not need to be told twice, because her feet were beginning to ache. Putting on a new pair of heels hadn't been a great idea. She sighed as she dropped onto the sofa. Amélie smiled at her and took a seat by her side, her arm resting on the back of the sofa to face the blonde.

"So, what would make you happy?"

"The same thing as you." Angela replied, carefully observing the brunette's every move.

This answer seemed to amuse Amélie greatly because the brunette bit her lip, her eyes glued to Angela. She leaned towards her and whispered:

"It's up to you my dear."

At these words, Angela froze in place, her cheeks crimson again. Satisfied by her work, Amélie winked at her and ordered them a drink. The blonde had no time to hear what it was, too busy recovering from her emotions. Something caught her attention, however, while Amelie's back was facing her. Her black top hinted at a new tattoo, which Angela identified as a spider. A perfect fit for that mysterious woman, she thought. Mysterious, patient and unpredictable…

The waiter soon returned with two flutes of champagne and placed them delicately on the table, soon followed by the bottle. Amélie handed one of the flutes to Angela who raised an amused eyebrow.

"My, my, you got some game, don’t you? Hmmm?"

"Amelie." The brunette replied, raising her own glass. "And you ain't seen nothing yet, honey."

"Well, you look pretty confident in yourself."

"I just seize the opportunities… And the one I saw on the dance floor looked very promising to me."

"Oh? Am I just an opportunity to you?" Angela laughed, raising her glass too.

Again, a small laugh escaped the brunette's lips.

"You to tell me, _chérie_. Besides, it seems to me that you have not told me your name yet."

"Angela, my name is Angela."

"Angela…" the brunette repeated, her index dancing on the edge of her glass. She appreciated Angela's sense of repartee. The blonde also seemed quick-witted, and Amélie was dying to tease her a little more. She brought her glass to hers.

"To this night?"

Angela nodded and clink glasses with Amélie. "To this night."

After taking a sip of champagne, Angela put her glass back on the table. A small smile appeared on her face as he recognized which one it was. It seemed that Amélie had good tastes.

"You were doing well on the dance floor earlier."

This made Angela laugh. "Me? Compared to you, I looked ridiculous."

"I have no merit, it's my job after all. But you really impressed me."

"Oh? Are you a dancer?"

Amélie nodded. "Ballet dancer...You may have seen me at the opera before."

"Oh I think if that was the case, I wouldn't have forgotten about you." Angela replied before taking another sip of champagne. "Unfortunately, I rarely have time for this stuff."

Amélie scooted closer to Angela and leaned against the palm of her hand, still smiling. "What if I invited you?"

"Well in that case, I might find the time to come and applaud you..." The blonde replied, stepping forward on the couch as well. Amélie's free hand found hers and brought it gently to her lips.

_"Merveilleux."_

Angela's heart was pounding so hard in her chest that she could almost hear it. What should she do? The brunette's grip gave her plenty of time to pull back if Angela wanted to. But Amelie's lips were so soft against the back of her hand. Like a caress. A caress that explored every inches. Palm, wrist, fingers... Everything under this intense golden gaze from which Angela could not escape.

However, after a while, her hand left Amélie's and went to rest against her cheek. The dancer let her do it, enjoying the gentle warmth of her hand. She closed her eyes for a moment, imagining those hands roaming down her back, then moving to her hips…

It would have been so easy to pull Angela over to kiss her. They were now so close to each other. Amélie was craving it. It had been a long time since she had the chance to meet someone like Angela. The temptation was great...

She heard a sigh and wanted to open her eyes again but was stopped in her tracks when the blonde put her other hand on her cheek and pulled her to her lips. Angela had hesitated for a long time, weighing the pros and cons, but as Amélie had hinted, sometimes you had to seize the opportunity. And Angela didn't want to let this one slip through her fingers. So she continued to kiss the ballet dancer in her arms, and smiled against her lips when she heard her sigh happily.

Soon she felt Amelie's hands find her hips and shivered with pleasure at their touch. She came closer to her, if only to deepen their kiss. The brunette reveled in her partner's tongue, stroking and sucking it sometimes, delighted to hear more sighs escape from the doctor’s mouth.

After several minutes of passionate kisses, the two found themselves lying on the sofa. Angela stroked Amelie's cheeks, her forehead resting against hers. She felt the brunette's warm breath against her lips, her arms wrapped around her waist, and her hands brushing the bare skin of her back.

“Angela…” Amelie whispered, her voice almost pleading.

She did not answer. Her beautiful blue eyes were closed. But when they opened again, Amelie saw a glimpse of passion accompanied by a small laugh that escaped her mouth. The brunette then bit her lip and soon the two met in new kisses filled with passion and desire...

_"Let us succumb to temptation before it goes away..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello :) I hope you enjoyed this little thing. It was based on this stunning fanart here : https://twitter.com/efferwescent/status/1304408575402545153?s=20
> 
> I love it so much, the colors, the lighting, everthing is beautiful. I hope i did it justice !
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked this and you can find me here:
> 
> Tumblr : https://smaddyblooby.tumblr.com/
> 
> I've also recently created a discord server dedicated to Mercymaker/Ouihaw/Healhaw and as i like to call the 3 of them together the golden trio ^^ so if you want to join feel free to come say hi : https://discord.gg/utNX2kH
> 
> Instagram : @royalaceforce


End file.
